Cattus
Cattus the One Blade was one of the supporting characters of Kyle Carrozza's Mighty Magiswords ''and one of the primary characters of Frozarburst's Magiswords Trilogy and a frequently starring character in Toon Wars: Shorts. Like the rest of the characters, Cattus was originally a student of Professor Cyrus in the Adventure Academy and a jolly adventurer throughout the series. When Fusion resurged after several years locked away within the Knowledge Magisword, Cattus was one of 8 people who fused into the great warrior, Centurion (noticeably serving as the base of the combiner and its head). After defeating the other titan, he returned once again to stop the other invaders from destroying the world with their Planet Buster and later became a well-known member of the Toon Force, joining with them in action during the Siege of Rhybloflaven to put an end to the villainous Echo Corp. Cattus had since been a member of the Toon Force Council and had been living with Bimm and Nyando in the Castle of Rhybloflaven. In Toon Wars: The Final Days, he was one of many notable characters to have died at the start of the saga, but was revived when Jimmy Neutron administered the reality fix. At the ending of the arc, he retains his memories of the events prior and reunites with a fully realized Bimm. Afterward, Cattus is given the title "Ultimate." He is voiced by theGreatLukeSki who also served as one of Magiswords' storyboarders. Appearance Original Series Cattus in the original Magiswords cartoon appeared as a tall blue cat with white patches and a slightly pudgy body-type. His limbs were noticeably slim while his hands and feet are much larger in size. He has 6 whiskers on his face and two more coming from both ears. His main clothing of choice is his black suit with blue sleeves and pants while his gloves and boots are a light brown. In contrast to other characters from the show, he wears a long sash on his back holding his magisword rather than a traditional pouch on his waist. He always wears a scarf around his neck. As a student in the Academy Shorts, he like the other classmates is shorter compared to Cyrus but is slightly taller than most. He wore a traditional blue academy jacket and red pants, but his scarf almost always covered his mouth regardless if the situation. His sash also appeared more like an actual longsword rather than his Whirlwind Magisword. Magiswords Trilogy and Toon Wars Due to Frozarburst's art style, Cattus appears to be more proportionate and built than his original design. While not much of his design had changed, his outfit had been added with two sharp shoulder guards permanently made with his suit and lacks any whiskers from his ears. His eyes had become a lot sharper and his face, while still pudgy at times, is more defined. The most drastic approach to his design isn't a change but rather an addition where his bare chest is exposed, revealing a black tattoo of a sun to symbolize his role and a patch of fur on both it and his stomach. Unlike the show, he has patches of fur on his hands rather than just the soles of his feet. ]] It is until Magiswords Echoes that Cattus is given a fully modified armor. Though his sleeves, boots, and gloves are the same as they were before, the torso is now dark blue with black and light blue highlights and a visible sun symbol on its chest. This design carries over to the remainder of Toon Wars. But much of the time while at the castle, he has his scarf and armor removed, revealing a black undershirt underneath. Personality Cattus throughout the show and Toon Wars is a jolly and wise man who finds enjoyment in almost every scenario and loves nothing more than helping others. He frequently loved participating in many of Cyrus' activities, including one in the Academy Shorts and another in ''Quest for Knowledge and School's in, Oh Bummer. He always speaks with encouragement in a more medieval style of speech and never appeared to get angry even when a particular situation would suggest otherwise. His meditation allowed for him to always be calm and reserved, though like the other classmates still expresses disappointment in some cases, such as him realizing the Knowledge Magisword was not what he thought it would be like or when he couldn't find a way to help the Warriors for Hire with something the first time around. Like any feline, he is easy to startle and very acrobatic while also being playful and quiet. In Fusion Wars, Cattus still keeps his kind demeanor even after he learns that the Warriors for Hire used the Knowledge Magisword to steal. But throughout the miniseries and Magiswords Echoes, he exhibits rare moments of anger where at one point he was beaten so much by Mandy to the point of him exerting his strength through annoyance. He later sought to make peace with Omega Fusion and expressed great regret killing her, understanding that she was trying to avenge Fusion's death. In Echoes, after being beaten by DeBizz several times in a tight situation, his worry over Bimm and the planet's safety had caused him to briefly get angry and attack with greater force, but he quickly calmed himself down realizing he bought the other heroes enough time to stop the villain. His relationship with Bimm is almost like that of a mentor figure. She looks up to him as both a love interest and a great role model. Typically in many scenarios, Cattus would try to encourage Bimm whenever he feels she needs any advice and is always willing to listen to her no matter what, such as when he learned just how upset she really was in "Take it Slow," and was able to soothe her and make her much happier when he told her that with love it takes patience and that she would eventually find the right match (which turned out to be him). For the rest of Toon Wars: Shorts, Cattus takes on a more fatherly approach when around Nyando but still keeps his core personality. He still actively goes on missions with the Toon Force and isn't afraid to voice any useful opinions about their objectives with the council. Before he died in Toon Wars: The Final Days, he risked his own life to save Bimm, giving one last line of encouragement and signifying their loving relationship again. Thankfully, he was resurrected at the end of the saga and set out to check on the other worlds in the new Toonverse before reuniting with Bimm. Armors * One Blade Armor - The original outfit Cattus wore after the Adventure Academy was one that was made by himself acting as his regular attire. He typically wore this during the show, but at times in Toon Wars, he is seen wearing the same outfit when he isn't busy with the Toon Force. * Toon Force Armor - Cattus is first seen wearing a new set of armor during Magiswords: Echoes. Though Jimmy Neutron states it isn't an entirely new model. Rather mere upgrades to one that predates the story. This one was introduced at the wake of the Toon Wars when Cattus quickly became a prominent figur and sat on the council. Like the original, the Toon Force Armor was large and flexible enough to accommodate the warrior wearing it. However, now it's a lot more high-tech, being made with more durable material, better accessibility, and multi-functionality given the scenario. At the time of the Siege of Rhybloflaven, one of the upgrades for the attack was the power of flight. And the ability to use his Whirlwind Magisword even out of reach. Stats In Mighty Magiswords, Cattus was easily thrown and knocked out by Glori when she used his tail to swing him away. Nevertheless, he is able to throw rather heavy and quick punches and kicks and adapts well to his foes. When put in a very similar situation against one of the invaders in Fusion Wars, Cattus was briefly driven frustrated and tanks a fully charged blast of energy to his chest despite any pain from it. Familiar notes how Cattus seems to do far better if he's angry or at the very least motivated. Against Omega Fusion, his agility and flexibility is heavy shown as he avoids several attacks and obstacles from her. At the end of the fight, she grabs him by the throat when he's caught off guard and almost kills him before Bimm distracts her and gives him the opportunity to deliver the final blow strategically at her weak point. Back in the original cartoon, when dueling against the Warriors for Hire, he physically and strategically overpowers them using his one Magisword and instinctive thinking no matter the sword they use. He later fought DeBizz in his commando suit, which was at the time the strongest armor in the Magiswords Trilogy and Toon Wars. On his own, he could sustain extreme damages while those like Prohyas would otherwise be knocked out in one hit. As the fight progressed, due to the intense pressure of having to stop both DeBizz and the Echo Drones before they could destroy the planet, Cattus grew frustrated once again and used it to make his attacks far more powerful than normal for only a moment to weaken DeBizz only slightly so the others could destroy his exposed weakness. Though it's also implied he could've potentially killed him had he not calmed down. In Curse of the Werecat as a werecat, Cattus' strength was increased even more drastically as he was entirely driven by his beastly nature and rage allowing him to engage in a fight with Danny Phantom without taking any damage regardless of the power. His only match, Wulf, was capable of brawling and wounding him. In Toon Wars: The Final Days, Bimm says at one point that Cattus had been able to fight against and overpower the otherwise omnipotent Toon God, but his abilities and form allowed him to gain the upper hand, later shooting and mortally wounding Cattus with a beam purposefully aimed at Bimm so he could take the shot for her. Trivia * According to Frozarburst, Cattus is one of his favorite characters from Mighty Magiswords and was the one he drew most often along with Bimm. The others include Familiar, Princess Zange, Morbidia, and Witchy Simone. By design, his favorite is Professor MaBarnacle. * Like Vambre and Prohyas Warrior, Frozarburst felt that Cattus and Bimm looked cute together. And although at first he hesitated to introduce a new pairing in any of his works because of his first "cringey" attempt in How to train your Hero, he was able to establish it well in Fusion Wars. Soon after its launch, fans of the show would grow to adore the idea of them being together, making it an unofficial relationship outside the original series. * In some comparisons made to Star Wars, Cattus is parallel to Yoda or Obi Wan Kenobi due to him not only being on a council but also being an active soldier in the Toon Force, similar to the Grand Army of the Republic. The biggest difference being Cattus is classed as a commander, not a general. ** Even more similar to Star Wars is Cattus died much like Douches Satine did in the Clone Wars, being killed by their love's worst enemy, but not before telling them how much they loved them. * To this day, no one knows who Cattus' parents are nor where he lives. He just appears in trees all the time. Especially near Vambre and Prohyas' apartment. Category:Characters Category:Cattus the One Blade Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Magiswords Echoes Category:Magiswords Trilogy